Thousand Ways of I Like You
by Double
Summary: Collection of oneshots all pairings. Current: Oshitari x Atobe. There is no same person in the world, and no same confession of love for anyone. To Atobe, love and relationships are just another competition, and he has no intention of losing to anyone.
1. 02 Oshitari x Atobe: Competitive Love

**Yay, Oshitari and Atobe~~! I know there's quite some disputes regarding whether Atobe is seme or uke, but his tear mole is just... too cute!! So I had to make him uke... and I would really love to hear Suwabe voice uke once...  
I'm trying to go the light-hearted route for this collection, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2 – Competitive Love**

There's nothing Atobe Keigo hated more than losing, especially to people who couldn't stand a chance against his glorious and magnificent existence.

More specifically, Rikkai Dai Fuzoku's Sanada, Seigaku's shortie, and Tezuka.

Tezuka, oh Tezuka. He admit the Seigaku's captain was a very talented tennis player, but for a person who was mute, had his facial expression nervous system all withered away, and maintains a horrendous sense of taste, it truly should be listed in one of the world's greatest mysteries why Tezuka had higher popularity than ore-sama himself.

Atobe's sense of mortification over this fact was challenged to another level, when rumors had it that Teuzka was starting to date Seigaku's prodigy, Fuji Shuusuke.

Now, that was unacceptable.

He had always stayed single, simply because his charm and beauty shouldn't be something that belonged exclusively to someone, but shared with the rest of the world. Such as simple logic, and his rivals couldn't see it. Now that one of them was dating, how would it reflect on him? That Atobe was unattractive, and couldn't even find a girlfriend? That his charm wasn't as strong as Tezuka? That he had lost?

That, was very, very unacceptable.

He was going to find a girlfriend, and she would be a hundred times better than Fuji Shuusuke. The partner he would have will put the Seigaku perfect pair to shame!

At this, Atobe paused and contemplated. Fuji wasn't the strongest in tennis, but already enough to freak out the professional world. He was above average in terms of appearances, slender, harmless-looking (at least the mask was), with a soothing voice. These probably made him popular with girls too. He wasn't rich, but had good academics.

From these characteristics of Fuji, Atobe concluded the following of his to-be girlfriend:

1) Be even more freakishly good at tennis than the prodigy  
2) Top class looks that would make Fuji dull in comparison  
3) Be the second most popular person in Hyotei (Atobe himself was first, of course)  
4) Have brains  
5) Be filthy rich (that's practically everyone in Hyotei)

It didn't seem too hard stated this way. Yeah, right, who's he fooling. All the rest were ok except for the tennis part. As the captain of the high school department of Hyotei Gakuin, he knew perfectly well the potential of every member. And the girls' tennis team was good for nothing except drowning out the opponent school's cheerleading during a match. He'd tried instructing them, but alas, none of them could concentrate with this divine presence. Ah, being too handsome is such a crime.

So that leaves him the male tennis team's regulars to choose from. Argh! Why in the world did Tezuka had to be gay?

Atobe started running through the faces of his teammates in his head.

Kabaji: disqualified. His looks said it all.

Shishido: no way. Not only was he just plain-looking and had average grades, most importantly he just pissed Atobe off. It wasn't anything particular he did, but there is this type of people who Atobe knew from the first sight, that he wouldn't come to like them in a million years.

Ootori: a slim chance, if Shishido didn't spoil it for him. Anyone who reeked like Shishido was absolutely out.

Hiyoshi: disrespectful brat. His "Gekokujou" thing was seriously making Atobe consider kicking him out of the club just for being arrogant. That'll teach him.

Taki: too weak in tennis to even secure a permanent position in the regulars.

Mukahi: weird fashion sense. But even if it was not for that pinkish-purple hair, the way his body moves simply grossed Atobe out. Human are vertebrates, not slugs that can bend in any direction.

Akutagawa Jirou: hm… that's not too bad. He's not too noisy or annoying (because he's sleeping most of the time), and had a cute face, and was rather popular among girls despite his apparent uselessness and lack of interest in life.

Oshitari Yuushi: … The gears in Atobe's mind grinded to a halt. He's tall and handsome, definitely, except for the little unrefined image that came with Kansai-ben. But for those who didn't know, Oshitari was probably the other most talented and sophisticated guy in Hyotei other than Atobe. His marks were amazing, played the violin wonderfully, and most of all, Hyotei's genius on the tennis courts. His slightly long dark hair and piercing eyes could probably send any female population into a dizzying reverie.

However, Atobe faltered at the idea of confessing to Oshitari. It just… didn't seem right, as if a gulp of air was chocking his air pipe. Oh well, guess he didn't habour too many good impressions for Oshitari after all. Jirou would have to do, then.

That decided, Atobe set out immediately, finding Jirou sleeping on the bleachers while all other tennis club members ran the track. After a couple of kicks in the shin that failed to wake up the sleeping beauty, Atobe decisively stepped on Jirou's abdomen.

"Ouch! W…who did that?!" Jirou was finally jolted up, looking around with sleepy eyes, "oh, it's you, Atobe-bucho. What's up?"

Atobe looked down at him condescendingly. Honestly, Jirou wasn't his type, but still good enough for a show. "Jirou, go out with me." Atobe announced, just like ordering people to run around the courts. Nobody should ever disobey him.

"Huh?" Jirou blinked, dumbfolded. "Are you finally out of your mind, Atobe?"

By this time, quite a few people had gathered around them, and Atobe faintly registered the excited chattering of some girls, that how envious they were, and a pair of heated gaze boring into him. Atobe sharply turned his head around, and there Oshitari was, standing a head taller than his peers, and calmly pushed his decorative spectacles so that the light reflected off the glass blocked away his eyes. There was something with him that made Atobe vaguely uneasy.

Tearing his eyes away from the distractive presence, Atobe faced Jirou again, and in an impatient tone, "You heard me right. Be my boyfriend."

Jirou chuckled, finding this very interesting. "And why should I agree to you? First, I'm not gay, and second, I don't even like you." As if to prove his words, he stuck out his tongue. Very mature.

Atobe was getting irritated. "Because I'm Atobe, and I said so. You should be honoured."

"So you've never been refused before?" Jirou opened his eyes wide, "Hmm… it certainly is an honour to me, that I could be the first person ever to refuse Atobe Keigo."

The captain narrowed his eyes. That Jirou… He couldn't be meaning it… could he? Atobe felt a flash of panic, just thinking what humiliation it would bring. Over two hundred tennis club members had already swarmed around them by now, a dark mass like a black cloud from an explosion.

Atobe looked down at Jirou, still lagging on the bench, but no sense of superiority came from the leverage. Instead, he felt something akin to pity from the way Jirou smiled up apologetically at him. "Sorry, Atobe. I don't like you romantically."

Hushed whispers broke out from the crowd, and Atobe steeled himself look gentlemanly about the rejection, and parted the gossipers to head to the safe isolation of the club room. He kicked the door shut behind him, but somehow there wasn't a bang. Turning around, Oshitari had just caught the door, and jammed himself into the room to Atobe's annoyance.

"What are you here for? To laugh in my face?"

Oshitari leaned against the door, blocking the exit. "Just to quench my curiosity, why did you confess to Jirou?" He asked calmly.

Atobe's hands were itching to fidget on something at the high tension in the room, but he forced out a laugh. "I need a boyfriend, and Jirou seems appropriate, that's all."

Oshitari's brow arched with a nice curve, "A boyfriend? And you need that because…"

"Didn't you hear that Tezuka's dating Fuji? How do you think I'd look if I don't have one?" Atobe rebutted.

Oshitari stared hard, then burst out laughing. "Oh my God, how old are you? I though we've already gotten out of the stage in life where you compare whose lunch box is prettier."

"What do you know!" Atobe jumped up and grabbed Oshitari by the collar. "There'll always be those factors that decide and show your social status, and like it or not, I'm born in a vanity fair, and I want to live as glorious as possible."

Lightly clasping Atobe's clenched fists, Oshitari smiled, the same way Jirou had done just minutes ago. "That's probably the worst confession I've ever seen. Oh, maybe it's not meant to be one, but rather another ridiculous order from a heartless bastard like you, Atobe."

That stung, like the prickling stingy feeling when someone just sprinkled salt on a fresh wound. And pain could only cause infuriation. Atobe pulled his taller teammate down to his eye level and jeered, "What, don't tell me you are still reading those romance manga, believing that people still hang 'I love you' on the tip of their tongues? Who's expecting love anymore nowadays? Don't make me laugh."

"I still do." Oshitari's charcoal black eyes with the slightest hint of blue bore into Atobe, raising his heart frequency by quite some beats per minute. "I still believe in saying 'I love you', no matter how unstylish and out of fashion it seems. How pathetic, that the love in you is out of date." With that, Oshitari unwound Atobe's fingers from his collar quite easily, and walked out of the club room, closing the door with a quiet click.

That sound was like a switch, turning off the inflation device that had kept Atobe standing, leaving the captain to slump ungracefully onto the bench like a deflated doll. Atobe gulped for air, as his heartbeats resounded in his ears. The uneasiness was tempting him to shout, to kick around, to vomit out the disgusting feeling in his chest, but in the end he just sat there, until his heart rate returned to normal half an hour later.

Atobe didn't want to show it, but his heart was fritting like a fish out of water. Ever since that disastrous confrontation, he had been acutely aware of Oshitari's presence, and was sure that the object of his secretive attention was obviously ignoring him.

And nobody was supposed to be able to ignore Atobe. Especially to ignore Atobe to flirt with Mukahi. Admitted, they are doubles partners and all, but that did not give them the excuse to laugh so loud at each other's jokes that the whole school could probably hear them, nor the way Mukahi was almost dangling off Oshitari's arm. Atobe huffed, and made up his mind to chase Oshitari from his thoughts. Two can play this game.

"Atobe-san?" A couple of girls from the female tennis club approached him carefully, their cheeks flushed.

See? Nobody could escape from his abundant charm. "Yes?" Atobe replied, his voice a tad louder than normal.

"We just want to tell you that…" A girl stuttered, and took a deep breath, "Don't feel depressed that Jirou-sempai refused you! Atobe-sama has our full support, and we know a guy who looks just like Jirou-sempai in a nearby high school. If you want…"

Atobe tried maintaining his ever elegant smile, however hard it was to do when Shishido was snickering like a hyena behind his back. "No, it's ok."

"So Atobe-sama has someone else he likes?" The girls looked up with persistent shining eyes, and Atobe realized it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell them that he didn't really believe in liking somebody…

"Yeah, I have someone I like very much." So stop bugging me anymore!

The girls obviously didn't take the hint. "This person is so lucky! He must be really pretty and gentle, just like that Fuji Shuusuke of Seigaku."

Atobe wrinkled his nose as if hearing something distasteful. "He's a hundred times better than Fuji. He's taller than me, and has absolutely gorgeous dark eyes. And he's really good in tennis. I have confidence that he won't lose against Fuji the next time Hyotei and Seigaku meet in the district match." Atobe blabbed on, totally unconscious of how big a slip he'd just made.

"So it's Kabaji-sempai?"

Atobe chocked on his own breath. "What?! Of course not! It's –" and he quickly clamped a hand on his mouth.

The girls blinked. "But then, Ootori-san is with Shishido-sempai, and Oshitari-sempai's dating Mukahi-sempai, aren't they? So that only leaves Kabaji-sempai –" But before they could finish, Atobe had already stormed off, hurling a whole basket of tennis balls into the air on the way. And after the dust finally cleared, Oshitari was also nowhere in sight.

"What's this whole thing about you dating Mukahi?" Atobe demanded, almost slamming Oshitari onto the door after dragging him into the club room, second time this week.

Oshitari smirked, asking back in full smugness, "What's with the rage? And what does it have to do with you anyway?"

Atobe was literally at his throat. "You made me look like a fool out there! Now everyone will think that I like Kabaji!"

"So you were describing me when you said you have someone you like?" Oshitari was acting like the cat that ate the cream. Atobe paused, then the meanings sank in, and his face started burning. From humiliation, of course. There was no such thing as embarrassment for Atobe.

Oshitari laughed, and stretched out his hand to press Atobe at the small of his back, bringing their bodies into intimate contact. "The shy Atobe-sama is really cute, you know?" He practically purred, and that was the first time Atobe found that even Kansai-ben could be sexy.

With Oshitari exhaling hot puffs of breaths against his ear, Atobe couldn't really find the strength to put up a real struggle. Shit, his ear was becoming warm, and so did his face, most probably. Ok, that was an understatement, he was literally burning up on every inch of skin.

But as the king of Hyotei, he certainly wasn't going to show that. "So you've fallen for ore-sama's charm too, eh?"

Oshitari stared at him, and leaned an inch loser. Atobe moved back an inch, only to feel the firm hold the other had on his waist, which didn't budge at all from his movements. Oshitari went forward another inch, and Atobe sadly realized that his waist couldn't bear the stain much longer, and his arrogant front was threatening to fail on him. Oshitari forced another inch, and Atobe started holding his breath. "I'm not saying it before you do."

And they went like that for half a minute.

Until Atobe couldn't live without oxygen anymore, his waist and spinal cord were starting to have cramps, and his survival instincts took over. Pushing Oshitari back against the door, Atobe kissed him solidly on the lips, passion and heat and all. No tongues, yet. That would just be ungraceful for the first time. He should at least fight for the initiative, after being pushed back like a helpless schoolgirl.

Finally letting go, Atobe dragged Oshitari away from blocking the door, and was in full satisfaction at the little dazzled expression on Oshitari's face.

"That'll teach you for playing tricks with me." Atobe proclaimed with the triumph of a winner, and turned to leave. Just before the door slowly pulled shut, one last sentence floated in through the gap.

"I like you, and don't dare refuse it."

As a result, the Hyotei tennis team had to deal with a laughing Oshitari for the whole day.


	2. 01 Tezuka x Fuji: Trap Master

**FOR THE NEWEST CHAPTER AS IN ABSTRACT, TURN TO MOST RECENT CHAPTER!!!**

**This would be a collection of one shots, and each chapter focuses on one pairing. Feel free to choose and read whichever pair you like, there will be many choices. However, one character will only be used ONCE!!  
That said, enjoy and please, review. **

**Chapter 1 – Trap Master**

Fuji Shuusuke liked scheming. He liked planning his trap, careful and detailed, and watch the prey being led on little by little into the heart of the spider web, where he would strike, and leaves the other no place to escape.

Some traps take a week to lay out, others a month, but he had patience.

All the waiting was worth it, as he would watch with exhilaration while the prey got stuck on the tar, and sticky slime poured on them until they are rendered immobile and at his mercy.

After all these years with his beloved teammates, all of them had been victim to his sudden sadistic quirks one time or another. That was why Fuji was usually even more feared of than their stoic captain.

Speaking of Tezuak, it seemed that he was the only person on the team that had never fallen prey. Echizen Ryoma, Fuji's newest victim, stared at their captain with envy. Sometimes he was truly willing to exchange some of his talent in tennis for Tezuka-bucho's immunity to Fuji-sempai.

But little did he know. Little did anyone know, that Tezuka was in one of Fuji's greatest schemes so far, a trap he had already spent four years building.

Fuji smiled smugly towards the sakura in full bloom right outside his classroom window. The day was perfect, the sun was bright but not too warm, the wind carrying the smell of freshly sprouted leaves, and the sky a murky blue – the best kind of clear blue sky you could get in Tokyo anyway. Everything was perfect, and he was in a good mood.

It was time to harvest, the sweetest fruit of his preservation.

It all began in the last year of junior high, the most triumphant and turbulent year for Seigaku tennis. Watching Tezuka breach his limit in his match with Atobe, seeing him off to Kyushuu for rehabilitation, and clenching his fists so hard it hurt during as Tezuka fell in his last match with Sanada in the National finals. It hit him, clearer and harder each time, that Tezuka had become a ticking bomb in his heart. If he did not remove the danger in time, Fuji Shuusuke could be gone like Hiroshima, while Tezuka the culprit turns to leave, uncaring and scot free.

He couldn't have that, could he? So the gears started churning.

Step one: get to know your prey. Fuji began trying to talk to Tezuka every change possible, even if it's nonsensical one-sided chatter. Then when his guard is down, small bits of vital information may leak out of his tightly sealed lips.

Step two: physical proximity. This is certainly the next most important thing up the list. Especially after entering the Seigaku high school department, where the world gets bigger, and more rivals were bound to appear to try to snatch his prey away. Therefore, being in the same class was absolutely necessary. Sneaking into the teachers' office and checking the class list, then trying to suck up to the homeroom teacher to sweet talk him into accepting a wonderfully prominent student such as he into the class, were a piece of cake compared to getting himself defrosted every time after a conversation with Tezuka.

Step 3: competition control. Having successfully planted himself behind Tezuka in their new high school classroom, he certainly couldn't let those pesky flies divert his prey from his course to entrapment. Talking helped, try talking to Tezuka every spare moment, to show the sign of ownership. Even if Tezuka didn't respond, at least he won't totally ignore Fuji's presence, which already said a lot to those adamant onlookers. So what if it isolated Tezuka? He could cover all his needs anyway.

Step 4: small touches. Some say that physical contacts can greatly promote psychological closeness to somebody. But of course, the prodigy Fuji Shuusuke didn't need to abide by such silly rumors. It just happed that Tezuka had these very interesting little bits that just begged to be touched, such as his slightly jutted tie in the morning, or the small piece of shirt that wasn't tucked in properly after changing for practice, or that his ears were so sensitive that they sort of wriggled at each slightly loud sound. These were just too cute to resist. Ahem. That said, he only touched because it was part of the plan. Definitely not because his hands would go out of control, growing a mind of their own. Definitely not.

Step 5: everlasting presence. The last stage of his trap laying, and the longest one to take effect. The rule was to stick beside him, no matter where he went, and follow like a shadow. Being taken as a pervert during the first few weeks was general occurrence, but after the adaptation stage passed, seeing Fuji beside Tezuka would become the most natural thing in the world, both to other people, and to Tezuka himself. Let him get used to you presence so much that he would feel weird when you weren't there. Sinking yourself into his life, and you'd have succeed.

It took him two years, to finally feel that he should have achieved possessing a portion of the stoic Tezuka's mind. Like Inui would say, he now has 70 percent confidence that he would triumph after his last strike.

So here goes nothing.

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji began, in his placid usual way on their walk home. The sakura was doing a good job at maintaining the atmosphere, petals floating down gently and harassing Tezuka's cheek. "My family's thinking of moving to Sapporo."

Tezuka's brows creased. "When?" He asked cautiously.

"Maybe in another couple of weeks." Fuji replied, keeping his smile at the same angle, while adding just a touch of forced feeling into it. He opened his blue eyes, and tried to take in every twitch of a hair strand. "My Mom's frantic over packing things now, but having a hell of a time shopping for winter clothing."

"Why did you wait until now to say it?" The lines between his eyebrows deepened, his glasses caught on the reflection of the sunlight and blocked away access to his eyes.

"Just didn't want everyone to get all sulky because of me." Fuji kept up his front, covering the uneasiness that was beginning to build up in the pit of his stomach. He really shouldn't give Tezuka too much time to ponder and dissect his lines to find any loopholes in them.

Suddenly striding a step ahead, Fuji swirled around and stared at his captain face to face. "I like you, Tezuka."

The receiver of the confession stopped dead, his eyes opening half a centimeter wider and bore into Fuji's blue irises. The defenseless moment fled past, and the glint of surprise in Tezuka's eyes sank down to become something firmer and concrete, deepening the colour of his brown eyes to a dark chocolate. "Fuji, I –"

"It's ok." This was only the first part of his deadly strike, there were still chances. Fuji mustered a small, lonely grin to his lips. "I just want to tell you this before I go. I've liked you since the third year of junior high. I know it's kind of irresponsible for me to confess now, but this is my last chance. I'm not expecting you to answer. In fact, it's better for you not to. I know it will be awkward for you, so just bear with it for another two weeks. Let me enjoy the feeling that you know I like you."

Did that sound too dramatic? But there was no time for self-questioning. Gently picking up Tezuka's left hand and softly tracing the calluses from long-time training, Fuji lowered his lips to the center of his palm.

"I've got to hurry home to help packing. See you tomorrow." Letting go of Tezuka's hand unwillingly, Fuji turned around and started running. That was his limit. If he stayed one second longer, his face would probably have exploded into flames. His heart was pounding like a jackhammer, louder than during any tennis match. Of course, it was only from the exhilaration he felt from tightening his net, trapping his prey. Only that.

"Shuusuke, oh my, your face is burning!" Fuji's mother exclaimed as her son burst through the door.

"Mom, I need you to help me with something." Fuji smiled weakly.

The next day, Fuji slept till 10 am. Then, started making his room as messy as possible. He would really love to see Tezuka's reactions when he realizes he's not going to be in school today. This was the time all his built up efforts take effect. Would Tezuka feel uncomfortable if he wasn't there? Would he panic about his absence after yesterday's talk of moving? Fuji knew he wasn't playing a fair game. He was literally forcing Tezuka into accepting him, with the threat of disappearance. But then, the threat would only have any effect if Tezuka cared the tiniest bit for him. What if he didn't?

Just then, the doorbell rang. It was 12 pm, who could it…

"Ah, Tezuka-kun!" Fuji's mother's voice rang out merrily. "Isn't there school today?"

"Is Fuji… Shuusuke here? He isn't at practice today." The deep smooth voice sounded somewhat ragged today. Fuji peeked out from top of the stairs. Even if it was only normal to call a person by the first name when you talk to his family, Fuji's heart floated up a couple of inches on hearing Tezuka call his name. No, he wasn't acting like a fan girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I kept him home to help me pack for moving. You know how busy it could be. But don't worry, we'll still let Shuusuke and Yuuta join tennis clubs in Sapporo." Fuji's mother replied, so natural that Fuji began to doubt if he inherited his sadism from her.

The image of Fuji being on another school's tennis team didn't really match. "So… it is true that you are moving to Sapporo…" Tezuka muttered under his breath. "Sorry, but can I see Shuusuke now? There's something urgent I need to say."

"Shuusuke! Tezuka-kun's here!" Fuji jumped up from his post, and cast a brief glance in the mirror before rushing down. Was his trap working?

Fuji tilted his head up and looked at the slightly sweaty Tezuka, and in silent agreement, they stepped out of the house and started walking on a park trail. "Did you run over here? It's supposed to be lunch time." Fuji asked with a teasing tone.

Tezuka blatantly ignored the comment, except for a twitch of his eyebrow. "About yesterday… You said you've liked me since junior high. Why did you wait until now to confess?"

"I was afraid I would lose control of myself and jump you." Fuji joked. Certainly he couldn't say that he was preparing his trap, could he?

"Fuji!" Tezuka reproached, stopping in his tracks. Reaching up, he carefully traced Fuji's fringe and folded some unruly hair behind his ear. Fuji's skin tingled at the touch, sending his whole nervous system jumping into alert. Staring into Tezuka's eyes, and seeing how the defense slowly began to lower within those brown depths, the ever-present smile on Fuji faded. His instincts were right. Tezuka was always a dangerous presence. "Tell me."

Maybe because Tezuka had been captain for too long, Fuji couldn't resist his every command. "I'm scared. It is just too easy and too possible that you'll refuse me, and you can go on unaffected, but what about me? Unless I have a decent rate of success, I wouldn't risk shattering myself to pieces against a stone wall like you."

Tezuka's lips quirked up into a tiny smile. "Never the reckless, just like you."

Fuji gave a short bitter laugh. "No matter how rare your smiles are, right now I really don't have the mood to admire and drool on them."

"Who said that I could refuse you easily?" Gently moving his hand on Fuji's hair to the nape of his neck, Tezuka pulled Fuji closer and closer, until his own cheek rested on the side of Fuji's head. "It's your win this time."

The breath Fuji didn't know he was holding was let go, softly absorbed into the material of Tezuka's uniform. "You really aren't romantic at all, you know?"

After a moment of silence, Fuji turned his head up, to see Tezuka in a deep contemplating expression. "I'll try to work on that." The stoic captain mumbled in a low voice.

Fuji smiled, chuckled, and turned into full fledged laughter.

See? His traps never fail to work.


End file.
